


Above the beach

by Srash



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: La'gaan could not believe what he saw when he climbed up the ladder.





	Above the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this shameless smut I wrote as answer to an ask I got on Tumblr somewhere in January 2017, while I was in my so to say "crazy/horny for La'gaan" phase which kept quite a while. Just in case, I didn't give this one here a beta-read, just overlooked it briefly and fixed some typos I saw. 
> 
> And like on another work of mine, here's the reference picture of [Srash](http://sharkbroz.tumblr.com/post/158079851160/the-name-is-tibur%C3%B3n-glad-to-meet-you)

Head tilted back with the sun slightly shining into his face, Srash released a satisfied moan while he sat on the bench of the life guard’s covered high seat. “Gods, that feels good…keep going, La’gaan.” Up and down on the shark’s hard dick did La’gaan’s head move, never letting the pulsing lenth leave his mouth as he kneeled between Srash’s legs, trunks down to his ankles revealing his thick muscular thighs, felt up by one of his hands. Every single moan coming out of the older male’s mouth was caught from the Atlantean’s ears when bobbing on his cock he just watched being stroked about ten minutes ago; he was just climbing up the ladder back to his partner when suddenly, La’gaan watched Srash jerking off rather nonchalantly on midday. He had never deny having a thing for his older friend, but he never brought himself on confessing it until now.

Neptune’s Beard, Srash’s cock tasted good on his tongue. Some of it didn’t fit in, so he massaged these parts with his free hand, earning lower growls as well as an affectionate petting on top of his head from the shark. La’gaan looked up on Srash’s muscled body, his abdomen rising and sinking with that incredible abs tensing and softening with every taken breath before he saw his face showing so much pleasure that he asked himself, why the older male hasn’t come already. From what he saw earlier while peeping, Srash’s dick was stroked by one hand so eagerly biting his lower lip with eyes directed on the beach below, in short, his entire body was literally screaming _I’m about come!_ as the shark and La’gaan’s role model suddenly caught him a brief moment before his climax.

It was embarrassing for La’gaan, who didn’t want to face Srash then, but as the shark gestured him to come coser, he wasn’t able to deny that request. Now standing there, in front of Srash whose erection was still right there for him to see, La’gaan gulped not knowing what to say.

“So….” Srash started then with a hand closed around his dick, gaining the younger male’s attention. “You wanna watch me finish off or get some…practical experience?” Frozen from the offer, La’gaan felt an intense shiver of excitement and anxiety racing down his spine, one that let him forget his reason demonstrated by kneeling down between the shark’s legs, big red eyes directed at the hard dick in front of his eyes; it looked delicious, twitched so nicely that Srash didn’t need to say a word before La’gaan made a first testing lick along it. A fast response in form of a gasp out of Srash’s mouth.

“Is that your first time sucking a dick?” Not answering at first, it was too awkward for him to answer that question. It wasn’t La’gaan’s first time, but definitely the one he’s about to call the most enjoyable.

“You’ll see….” He mumbled then, his tongue licking up from the base his friend’s shaft to the head where he got a first taste of his precum. “Chum.”

Srash brought his head back to watching La’gaan bobbing on his length, getting close to the edge again. “La’gaan….I’m getting close….very close….” _Please do it!_ La’gaan couldn’t wait much longer, he had to taste the shark, now! Moving faster, trying his best to not choke on the cock in his mouth, La’gaan closed his eyes and just listened to the labored growls and moans of Srash getting deeper merely a minute before he climaxed. The Atlantean didn’t move when Srash’s pelvis almost jumped up from the bench, thrusting his dick deeper into his mouth while shooting a load of cum into his hungry orifice. Even though this wasn’t his first time having a man coming into his mouth, the taste of cum was always a new experience for him, as it was now when Srash tasted bitter and salty, yet as he shot a second and third time, the taste got better, much better to La’gaan’s satisfaction.

Srash gasped after his climax was beginning to end, feeling way better than before as he was jerking off to the surfers on the beach. A sweet numbness covered up the aftermath he felt when his eyes directed at La’gaan between his legs. “Wow…that was awesome….” He complimented La’gaan huffing who’s been sliding the softened dick of the shark out of his mouth, some cum staining his lips. He eagerly wiped it off with his tongue and swallowed it as he did with the main load before, still having the splendid taste on his tongue what made him smile.

“I can’t believe, that you just swallowed it.” Srash mused after watching La’gaan doing what he just did. “Would you prefer that I would have spit it down on someone?” He chuckled back as he climbed without hesitation on the naked shark’s lap, purring at him with his arm laid around the elder’s neck. Smirking in response, Srash obviously wasn’t denying the joy he felt in this moment.

“I wasn’t your first, right?” The shark implied after what his friend just did to him, even if it was just finishing what he started. La’gaan simply smiled, moved a bit closer to his mate.

“Not my first, but definitely….” His voice got lower the closer their lips came together. “The best.”


End file.
